Birthday Wish
by Angel Dove1
Summary: It's Katsuya's birthday. Another year of disappointment in his opinion. Far from his friends, he makes one selfish wish that may make all his dreams come true. M/M


I don't own Yu-gi-oh even though I wish I did.

So I did make it in time to for Jounouchi's birthday. Again this may be a little different for me. I don't know what my next story would be, but I could defiantly tell you that it will be a while before I get something else written.

Warnings: mentions of child abuse and shounen ai (MaleXMale) nothing strong enough to be labeled Yaoi

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi stared out the window at the bright moonlight. The cold night left frost on the window, making his room look even colder. He hated his life, especially since his father moved him to America and away from his friends. He sighed and stared at the clock. It was nearly midnight. In several minutes he would officially be eighteen. He had a few birthday wishes but he knew he would never get them granted, not with him living in that dirty, cold hole he called his apartment. He wished for the first time in his life that someone would help him.

The blond shivered and curled under the three holey blankets. There wasn't much heat underneath them, but it was better than the open air. Just as he closed his eyes, a flash of blue light filled the room. Jounouchi instantly sat up and threw the covers off him. He glanced around the room, wondering what could have made that light. He knelt on the bed and looked out the window, but there was nothing around, not even a person. He turned around just to have something fly by his face. He screamed for a second before he managed to put a hand over his mouth. The object landed on the nightstand, glowing blue. He waited for a few seconds to hear if he woke his father before moving over to the edge of the bed.

He slid off the side of his bed and stared at the moving simmering object. He reached out and touched it. A giggle sounded through the room. Jounouchi sat back on his legs and watched as the small orb formed into a girl about eight inches tall. She was dressed in blue ribbons that circled around her body. The ends blew as if there was a slight wind in the room. Her long dark brown hair curled at the end and landed just below her shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to make that wish," she said with a high pitched, slightly squeaky voice.

Jounouchi stood up and moved to the other side of the room. "I'm having the strangest dream."

"No dream, Jounouchi. I am the birthday fairy. I'm here to make sure some of your wishes come true. I'm not sure how many I can grant since you have turned eighteen. I'm supposed to make an appearance before this age. Normally children make wishes for friends or someone to help them when they are in a position like you. You have never asked for anything along the lines of help until this moment. I want to do anything to make you smile again."

Jounouchi sighed and pinched his arm. When pain radiated from the spot, he knew he wasn't dreaming. "What sort of wishes?"

"I can't make the decisions for you, but I'll let you know if the wish is too much."

The blond only thought for a second before the one thing he always wanted came to mind, but he was still suspicious of a fairy suddenly showing up in his room. "How do I know that you won't take these wishes away from me after the day is over?"

"I know my promise won't be enough for someone like you. So, how about you ask me for that wish I know is swirling in your mind, and I'll introduce you to the person that could make all your dreams come true?"

Jounouchi sighed. He knew if there were consequences to his wishes, it couldn't be anything worse than living through his father's abuse far from his friends. He thought carefully about his wish, not wanting to affect anyone's life just because he wished for a way out. "I wish for a way to return to Domino and leave my father behind."

The small fairy smiled. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Everything that happens to you tomorrow will lead you to happiness. Remember one thing, the first step is trust. Trust me to help you and trust that everyone and everything is there for your benefit and will not be affected by your wish."

The blond stared for a moment before there was another flash of blue light. He sat up in his bed quickly. He looked around his room before collapsing back on the bed. "It was a dream after all," he thought even though he wanted it to be real. Jounouchi swung his legs over the side of the bed and dressed for his usual busy day, seeing that it was later than he thought. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean that he could have an easy day. He always worked at a bakery in the morning and as a security guard during the afternoon into the night for a museum. No one knew it was his birthday, and he planned on leaving it like that.

Jounouchi left his room, cracking his broken door opened. He poked his head out the door and listened for a few seconds before dashing across the living room and out of the house. He stumbled over something on the ground and nearly flipped over the railing. He stopped himself and turned to stare at the small basket of fruit and roses. The blond blinked for a second before deciding to pick up the envelope attached to the cellophane. "Happy Birthday, Jounouchi. Gift one of the many I want to give to my love. Anticipate more. From your secret lover," he read, blushing at the small note written in kanji. He knew it was someone from Japan, but who knew where he lived? None of his friends knew. In fact he hasn't spoken to them in six months. It cost too much to call long distance, and the library was always crowded so he couldn't send them emails.

Jounouchi glanced around the hallway before picking up the basket. He took an apple out of it and quietly moving back into the apartment. He sighed in relief after he managed to get the basket hidden in his room and back outside without alerting his father. He enjoyed the sweet green apple as he walked several blocks to the bakery. He knew that he was going to be alone to run the place for the first half hour like always. The bakers would have everything made and set up for the morning rush. The only thing he would have to do is sell the product. As he approached the small store, he noticed something attached to the door. Thinking that someone did something to the building, Jounouchi picked up the pace.

He got to the door and noticed a card attached to a helium balloon and tied to the door. His name was printed on the card along with the address of his work. Jounouchi untied the balloon and opened up the card. It was a simple birthday card with the inside blank except for the small paragraph and an open ended airplane ticket back to Domino. He read through the card, "Congratulations on turning eighteen. Now you officially are an adult. You can work and go to school without causing any problems. I would love to be romantic and say you don't have to work and I'll take care of you, but I know you would never want that. So, I leave you with this ticket to my heart. If you accept there is a plane leaving at midnight tonight from your airport. I know that it may be sudden, and I'll wait for you to arrive no matter how long it takes."

Jounouchi frowned and opened the store. He was tempted to use the ticket, but he didn't have enough money to return if the mystery person ended up being a joke or someone he didn't like. He would be taking a huge risk especially since he wasn't into girls, but with the way the person wrote things it made it sound like a guy. It worried him that this person knew where he lived and worked. He placed the ticket in his wallet and shoved the card and balloon in the back where he hung up his jacket. He had just enough time to unlock the register and turn the lights on before it was time to open. He flipped the closed sign around and started his first eight hours.

The day seemed to go quickly for the blond. The other employees wished him a happy birthday when they noticed the balloon in the back. In fact, they let him have a cupcake to take home for later. At the end of his shift, Jounouchi walked back to his dirty apartment with the balloon held firmly in his hand and eating the cupcake with the other. He didn't know why he didn't let it go. He felt loved for the first time, and it wasn't like a brotherly or friendship love. This person was doing everything they could to make him feel special. He slightly hoped, though, that this wasn't a practical joke.

Jounouchi climbed the steel stairs up to his apartment and found another basket sitting outside. He smiled, picking it up immediately. Inside was the current Duel Monsters Magazine along with several packs of booster cards and an official rule book for the newest competition that was scheduled to start in a week. He heard that Kaiba was sponsoring it and wondered if it would be anything like Battle City. He carried the gift inside and made his way to the bedroom, being careful not to alert his father that he was back. The blond sat on his bed, opening up the envelope. "I know the ride from New York to Domino is lengthy. I've done it several times. Here are some things to do in order to pass the time. I hope to see you soon."

Jounouchi chuckled, finally, narrowing down the list of people he knew that would send him the gift. It had to be someone that had the money for the ticket and all the gifts and knew him enough to send him things on Duel Monsters even though he hasn't played since he left Domino. He placed the basket and the balloon in the same hiding spot as the other basket, before grabbing some grapes and chewing on them while he dressed for the next job. He took a look at the picture of his friends sitting on his nightstand. It was the only one he had with all of them including Mokuba and Kaiba. He placed his fingers on Kaiba, hoping that Kaiba was the one sending him the gifts. He secretly loved Kaiba for several years. At first he didn't like the slightly older teen. He thought Kaiba was too cocky and cold-hearted to be a real person, but as they fought together to save the world several times, he fell in love with him more and more. He was able to see pass the mask and observed the wounded soul behind it.

Jounouchi smiled and started out of the apartment without attracting his father's attention. He was tempted to see if his father was still alive, but he wanted to be pain-free for his birthday. He half expected another package in front of the door before he left. He wasn't disappointed that there wasn't one only because he knew he wasn't in the apartment long enough. He also didn't want much more to pack if he was planning on leaving that night. The blond didn't have much to begin with, but he was hoping to get all of it in a carry on.

He stopped for a moment as he waited for the bus that would take him to the museum. He didn't know when it stopped being a maybe to a defiantly he was leaving for Domino that night. He didn't even tell the bakery he was leaving. He made a mental note to call them before he left. He knew they wouldn't be too happy, but if everything worked right, he would be back in Domino. He was sure he could afford to live in the slums again working two jobs if his supposed lover wasn't who he thought it was or didn't work out.

Nothing appeared or happened at his second job. He was happy to finally have the quiet of the museum and nothing to distract him. He walked through the many rooms and hallways for the last time. He spent a longer time on each piece than usual, admiring all the works of art. Just as he was about to leave for the night, his former employer stopped him. Jounouchi had informed him early that he was quitting. The older man wasn't thrilled, but he could see how miserable Jounouchi was living in America and how happy he was to finally have a way home. "Don't worry. I'm not angry with you," he told Jounouchi, seeing the slight worry on the younger man's face. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and give you something that arrived a few minutes ago."

Jounouchi walked back to the office with the man and stopped at the door, seeing a small rose attached to a letter. The older man smiled at him and handed the letter over. "Looks to me like you're returning to Japan for a lady."

The blond laughed nervously and blushed. "You could say that."

"How long have you been exchanging love notes?"

"For a couple months," Jounouchi lied. "I managed to save enough money to return home and she's going to help me get a job."

"You could use me as a reference." The older man wrote his number down and handed it him with the letter. "Let them know I'll even pay for the long distance. I'd highly recommend you to anyone."

"Thanks, Brian, for everything." Jounouchi tucked the phone number in his wallet before giving his final farewells.

Once he was outside and waiting for the bus, he opened the letter and began reading it. "This will be the last letter I send you before we see each other face to face. At the bottom of this paper is a number for a taxi service. I have already paid for a taxi ride from your home to the airport if you are leaving tonight. I hope this would help sway your decision to leaving on time. If not, I'll still patiently wait for you. With all my love, S."

Jounouchi smiled, knowing for sure who was sending him the love notes. He felt his heart skip a beat and butterflies form in his stomach. It had been two years since they saw each other even though Jounouchi saw his pictures all the time in the magazines. He wondered if Kaiba really looked like that or was his image airbrushed, not that Jounouchi cared. He'd prefer a natural looking Kaiba. The blond bit his lip and frowned. He knew his physical appearance changed since he was in Domino. He lost weight and his hair wasn't the same golden glow. Would Kaiba still accept him? He could only hope.

Jounouchi got off the bus and looked up at the dirty apartment building. This would be the last time he saw it. He opened his cellphone and dialed the number of his boss at the bakery. He had time to walk to their house and drop the keys off. Maria answered on the first ring. "Kats is something the matter?" she asked. He cringed at the name, but she had a hard time pronouncing his first and last name.

"I have some bad news. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. Are you in trouble?"

"No, I just don't want to tell you this over the phone."

"Sure. How long until you get here?"

"About a half hour. I'm at home at the moment."

"Okay. Thomas and I will wait for you."

Jounouchi said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He hated worrying her, but he didn't want to tell her he was returning home on the phone. The walk didn't take nearly as long as he thought. He must have been walking faster than usual. Not surprising him, he saw Maria waiting on the front porch. They walked into the living room where Maria started to check over his body.

"He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

"No. Actually I haven't seen him all day." the blond answered, allowing the shorter woman to check him over. Maria and Thomas were the only two that knew his father abused him. They confronted Jounouchi the morning after his father beat him. He was happy to know that they wouldn't do anything unless things got worse and offered their home if he should need a place to stay. He always declined their offer, but it made him feel great that someone cared about him.

"So what's the news?" a balding brunet asked from his seat on the recliner.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'll be returning to Domino tonight."

Maria brushed her curly brown hair out of her eyes. "Why so sudden?"

Jounouchi smiled softly. "The person I was in love with years ago has been sending me letters. They want me to come home and even paid for my ticket."

"What's his name?" Maria asked.

The blond blushed and was speechless for a few seconds. "Why assume it's a male?"

"You said they instead of she," Thomas commented.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kats. You can't help who you love. So, what's his name?"

"Seto."

"That's a pretty name. A little bit easier to say then yours. I'm assuming he had to wait until you were eighteen before separating you from your father. I wonder how he knew you wanted to leave him."

The blond frowned. "I don't know. He knew where I lived and worked. It makes me suspicious."

"Maybe he liked you all along and kept track of you," Thomas commented. "Do you loose anything by returning?"

"You and my jobs, but I could always get new jobs in Japan."

"Do you love this man enough to risk it?"

Jounouchi smiled softly. "I do."

"Then go. If you have to come back, we'll give you this job back," Maria suggested. "How else would you know if he really loves you? Give me the keys and go meet your love."

The blond chuckled before handing over his keys. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you."

Maria stood and kissed him on the cheek while Thomas shook his hand. "I'll miss you too, but I'm very happy for you," the woman said.

Jounouchi thanked them again for their support and left. He had enough time to pack away his gifts. He was a little hungry, but since he was used to not eating he would forgo getting dinner and get to the airport quickly. He called the number at the bottom of his letter once he reached his apartment. The operator informed him that a car would be sent in fifteen minutes, shocking him. He quickly got his things packed and left a note for his father along with the remainder of the fruit. He wanted to talk to his father, but he also didn't want the driver to wait. He feared that they would leave without him. He didn't know how much influence Kaiba had on them.

The blond looked at the closed door to his father's bedroom. He stood in the hallway with his bag of clothes and the Duel Monsters items at his feet. He took one step towards his father's bedroom just as a honk sounded from outside. He turned his gaze to the front door. Sighing heavily, he picked up the bag and left his apartment. He climbed into the passenger side of the van and set the bag down at his feet. He placed his seatbelt on and looked over at the female driver. She wore a large amount of make-up and gripped the steering wheel with long manicured fingernails decorated with sparkling stars.

"Thank you," Jounouchi said, not sure what type of person this woman was.

"No problem. It's my job after all. From the lack of luggage, you must not be leaving for long or returning after a short trip."

"I'm returning home," he said, feeling slightly happy to say that. He was finally going home. The trip to the airport was filled with the driver's ideal chatter about her two small daughters and how the city was changing. He half listened to her, answering only when needed and not minding the one-sided conversation.

She stopped directly outside of the airport and wished him goodbye. For being so late at night, the airport was crowded with people moving around the area or heading through security. He moved to the one line and awaited his turn. He moved through the lines quickly and found himself waiting for his airplane. He had about a half hour before his flight. He sat in one of the chairs, reading the new rule book. He didn't plan on entering the new tournament, but he did want to watch it and not seem confused or ignorant.

Time passed quickly for Jounouchi and before he knew it, he was boarding the plane. Not much changed in the rule book. One of the largest changes was it was no longer necessary to give up your prized card to the victor. He was pleased for that and understood why Kaiba put the rule in the last tournament to begin with. Jounouchi spent most of the flight opening the new booster packs and reorganizing the deck he managed to keep safe. He smiled at the new deck and placed it back in his worn, dirty pouch. He had always meant to get a new one, but he could barely afford food. He was pleased to see that a small meal was provided during the flight even though it was so late at night. He quickly ate it before deciding to try to sleep. He was exhausted and knew even a small nap would help to relieve some of the stress. He found it difficult for his mind to relax enough to sleep. His thoughts kept turning to his father. What if the man died in his sleep and that was the reason he didn't see him? He could never live with himself if he left him for dead.

Jounouchi opened his eyes and stared out of the pre-dawn sky. He didn't know how long he was into the flight, but it was next to impossible for him to get any sleep. He wanted to read the last magazine, but he didn't want to disturb the elderly woman beside him by turning on the light. He leaned against the window and stared at the passing sky. Somehow he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was the older lady shaking him awake. He blinked a few times, blinded by the bright sun. He smiled, instantly knowing where he was. Jounouchi couldn't contain the excitement for seeing his childhood home. He wasn't sure what time it was in Japan, but he could tell it was in the afternoon. He sat up straight and buckled his seatbelt, knowing that they would be landing soon.

Jounouchi suddenly felt his nerves panicking with that thought. What if it wasn't Kaiba that sent those gifts? What if it was all a joke? Would his friends be willing to help him temporarily until he found new jobs and a place to live? Dread filled his senses as he landed and the plane was taxied over to the gate. He knew there wasn't anything special about him that would attract Kaiba. Kaiba himself was beautiful, smart and rich. He could have anyone he wanted. What made him attracted to a poor, disgusting and worthless person? The blond sighed and reached down for his bag. It was too late for him to second guess his actions.

He moved slowly off the plane, choosing to be the last person in the crowd. He went through security and customs far too quickly for his taste. He walked out into the main area of the airport where family members waited for their loved ones to arrive. He looked around and spotted someone with his name etched on a sign. He recognized him as the man who was always by Kaiba. At least he knew Kaiba was the one sending the gifts. He was a little disappointed that Kaiba wasn't there like the note said he would. He walked up to the man and frowned. "He was too busy, huh?"

The older man shook his head. "He's a bit preoccupied." He turned and drew Jounouchi's attention to Kaiba. The CEO was wearing his usual white trench coat. He knelt on one knee in front of a little girl in a wheelchair. He was speaking softly to her while writing something on a piece of paper. A slightly older boy stood next to her while her parents waited patiently behind him. Kaiba's hair was the same length and shined beautifully.

Jounouchi smiled tenderly, knowing that Kaiba had a soft spot for children even though he tried to hide that caring side of him. It would explain why he took a weapons company and changed it into a gaming company. Kaiba glanced back and noticed Jounouchi waiting for them. He said a few more words before handing the piece of paper to the little girl. He bowed to them and walked over to Roland and Jounouchi.

"You could have finished what you were doing," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba shook his head. "I was done anyway. You don't seem surprised to see me. I guess I left enough hints. Let's talk more in the car." He looked down at the bag he was carrying. "Is that all you have?"

Jounouchi nodded. "I don't have much to begin with."

They walked quietly through the remainder of the airport. The limousine was parked directly out front. They got in while Roland got into the passenger side next to the driver. Kaiba handed him a bottle of water. "To be honest, I didn't think you would come so easily. I will understand if you used this as just an opportunity to return to Domino."

The blond sipped the water. "As long as we're being honest, I didn't think this was real. I had plans in case I was wrong about whom it was or if you were just playing a joke. I thank you for everything you have given me for my birthday. It made me happy to see all the little gifts following me around. I've never had a better birthday."

Kaiba smiled and slid a little closer. "I would have come for you sooner, but legally I wouldn't be able to remove you from your father without getting into trouble."

"Why didn't you sign the gifts?"

"I didn't think you would come if you knew from the start it was me. I realize we were never friends, and I wanted you to listen without our past coming into mind. I would like a relationship, but I will not force you into anything."

"I would like that too," Jounouchi whispered. "But I have no place to live and no job. Allow me to settle myself and then we can start dating. I don't want to rely completely on you."

"I understand. If you don't mind, you can live with me. Once you find a job, you can decide to move into your own place or stay with me. I wouldn't mind the later, but I understand your need for independence."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes." The blond slid closer to Kaiba and turned to him. "There is one thing I've been curious about."

"And what's that?"

Jounouchi leaned forwards and gently kissed Kaiba. They kissed tenderly and slowly. "I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you."

Kaiba chuckled and kissed him again. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Jounouchi yawned and leaned back against the seat.

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into his arms. "We have at least a half hour until we get back home. You can rest and then once we have you settled into your room you can take a nap."

"Sounds good." Jounouchi closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. He was exhausted and the time difference was affect him nearly as much as not getting enough sleep from the last complete of days.

Jounouchi awoke in a soft bed. He stared around the room, confused on where he was. The room was dark except for a small blue light that sat at the end of the bed. "I'm glad you're finally awake. I wanted to know what you thought of your birthday wish."

The blond frowned. "You were real. I thought Kaiba actually loved me for me. I didn't think he was affected by my wish."

"That's not true. He had been keeping track of you since you left. All I did was make him notice that you were turning eighteen. Everything else was his free will. I told you that no one would be affected. You trusted me until this point. Continue to trust me."

"What about my father? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. I just sprinkled him with sleeping dust to keep him away from you for the day. If you had any wounds on you when you met Kaiba, I don't think he would be very happy."

"I agree." He sighed and settled back down into the soft, warm covers. It was much better than his old bed. "Will this last forever?"

"I don't know. You can't rely on someone's magic to keep you two together. You'll have to work on it." The small fairy smiled. "But, I can tell you truly loves you."

"How?"

She turned and looked to the right of the bed. Kaiba slouched against the chair in his sleep. His trench coat was barely on him and he shivered slightly. "He was worried when he couldn't get you to wake. He didn't like how unhealthy you looked and decided to stay with you. He tried to stay awake, but he was nearly as exhausted as you."

Jounouchi got out of the bed and walked over to him. He placed his hands on the arm of the chair and leaned over him to kiss him gently on the cheek. Kaiba's face wrinkled before he finally woke up. He stared into Jounouchi's eyes for a few moments before finally registering that he was awake. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I was worried. I couldn't get you to wake up and you were so light when I lifted you. I was going to call the doctor right away, but Roland said you could have been awake for more than twenty-four hours and just needed sleep."

The blond pulled on Kaiba's arms until they lied under the blankets of his bed. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"But, you're so thin. I want you to tell me if you're ever hungry. You will not starve as long as you're around me."

Jounouchi leaned up and kissed him. "I said to stop worrying. I realize that I look bad and I want you to trust me. I'll get better now that I'm with you instead of my father. I'll be able to save enough money for food instead of having it stolen by my father. I promise to eat more and take care of myself if you promise not to worry about me in that aspect."

Kaiba sighed and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I promise for one month."

"What?"

"If you're not better in one month, I'll get involved."

"Fine. You better be taking care of yourself as well. No more sleeping in a chair with barely anything to protect yourself from the cold. You are the smartest person I know, and you didn't even think to get yourself a blanket."

"I didn't want to fall asleep."

"Again, genius. Don't you know that being cold isn't going to stop yourself from falling asleep."

Kaiba chuckled. "Same old Jounouchi."

"Same old Kaiba. Well sort of. You are different, but different good. I like this side of you."

Kaiba smiled and snuggled closer to the blond. "I'm glad to have you back."

Jounouchi kissed the top of Kaiba's head before making himself more comfortable. "I'm glad to finally be home." The brunet closed his eyes and relaxed into the blond's heat. Jounouchi glanced down at the bottom of the bed, seeing the fairy coming out from under the blanket.

She smiled and floated by his ear. "Take care, Jounouchi. It was a pleasure granting you this wish."

The blond closed his eyes as the fairy blinked out of the room. He was happy to be back in Domino with the people that care about him and most especially with the man he thought was unattainable. He knew that this relationship was just beginning and that it wouldn't be easy most of the time. That was something he understood and was willing to work with. He would do anything to keep Kaiba with him forever. This was the best birthday ever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked that story. It turned out longer than I anticipated. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
